Getting Ready
by imaginary iby
Summary: Remus interacting with his children as he gets them ready to go out to dinner. Pure, unadulterated fluff!


Note: Hello! This is my first fanfic on so I really hope the formatting works. It's only the second I've ever written for this ship, although I adore them. Please review and all that if you should feel so inclined. Don't be mean though! This is pure fluff!

Disclaimer: It's not mine, it's all J.K's.

"Getting Ready."

Lupin peered nervously down at his children. Three tiny babies looked up at him, their arms and legs wiggling around, wearing nothing but nappies.

"Right. This is easy" he muttered under his breath.

Glancing over to the dresser he saw three tiny sets of clothes with different coloured jumpers. It seemed that each was competing to be more colourful and bizarre than the other.

Making sure they were all safe and comfortable in the very centre of the double bed he shared with his wife, he went quickly to the small dresser, picked up the tiny items of clothing and dashed back to the bed. He didn't want to leave them out of his sight for more than a second. This wasn't only because he worried incessantly, but because they were prone to being mischievous any chance they got.

"Aha! No more levitating dad's glasses for you missy!" he said triumphantly.

The child in the middle simply giggled and reached her hands out in front of her, as if trying to reach her father. She seemed to know that he was talking to her, despite the fact he could have been addressing either of her sisters.

"Someone is impatient today, aren't they?" he said, placing the clothes on the changer set up by the bed. He reached out towards the baby in the middle, scooped her up and cradled her in his arms. He looked down at the others. "I only wish I had enough arms to carry you all at once! Unfortunately I only have two and since mum got held back at work, it looks like you're just going to have to take it in turns."

The baby on the left gurgled.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Don't you look at me like that September! Now, don't think I love Hope any more than you guys, it's just that someone has to be first and someone has to be last. Ok?"

After a few seconds he realized that he was being silly by actually waiting for a reply. Sighing, he placed Hope on the changer muttering something about 'turning into a right old lunatic.'

He began to put her clothes on. First a very small and, (the only words Remus felt did justice to the tiny items, despite being rather recent additions to his vocabulary) 'adorably cute' pants went on. He put on the rest of her clothes and gently placed her back on the bed.

He then picked up September and carried her over to the changer. He put her down making sure she was in the very middle. He started on the second pile of clothes, repeating the process.

"It's going to be interesting when you all start talking, isn't it? I wonder what you'll be like. Hope is a dead ringer for mum. And you?" he said, picking September up off the changer and looking at her eye to eye, "you look like me, you poor soul, but somehow you manage to be cute while you're at it. Still, you act like mum as well!" Sitting her down on the changer, he slipped a bright red velvet jumper over her. After he found her arms in the sleeves and finished marvelling at how tiny her finger nails were he moved her over to the bed.

"I really have to get my act together. Still, I always have Alaska." With that he picked up the last girl on the bed still undressed. "You're a lot like me. Much quieter than your _inconsiderate _sisters. Always making me do silly things like pull funny faces in public just to stop them whining!" She smiled knowingly. He gently tugged her pants on, pulled her bright blue velvet jumper over her shoulders and slipped her feet into a pair of black laceless booties and placed her back on the bed.

"To think mum doubted my abilities! I'll have you know she didn't think I'd be able to dress you all successfully! Ha! We'll show her now, won't we? Now, I want your best behaviour at the restaurant tonight. We're meeting mum there because she had a busy day. On top of that she worked very hard to coordinate all your clothes…" he looked sceptically at the brightly coloured jumpers, "and she'll be very appreciative if you don't spill too much on them."

Remus doubted this, very much. He glanced at the clock and jumped in surprise. "We really have to get out of here!"

Rushing over to the cupboard in the corner of his bedroom, he pulled out a very large pram. With a flick of his wand it stretched out, assembling itself. Another flick and three small blankets flew over from the dresser and each went to their own of three sections in the pram. He turned to the girls and, seeing them squirm with enjoyment at all the flying objects, sighed, a resigned look on his face.

"Your mum would kill me if she knew I was doing this, you do realize that, don't you?"

They simply looked at him, innocent faces all turned in his direction.

"Oh alright! Wingardium leviosa!"

With that the three babies flew slowly into the air and made their way to the pram. After he made sure they were all tucked into their blankets and gently strapped in, he made his way for the door and off to meet his wife.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! Have you been here long?" Remus said as he approached his wife, parking the pram next to their table so the babies were facing them.

"No, don't worry. I'd just sat down myself" she replied, a smile on her face. She made to stand up, but he gently pushed her back into her seat and leant over, giving her a quick kiss. The girls giggled and she turned her attention to them.

"How have you all been, my darlings? Cooped up with boring dad all day."

They simply gurgled, staring up at her, eyes wide.

"I am not boring" Remus said indignantly.

"I know, why do you think I married you?"

"For my devilish charms and good looks?" he replied.

She scoffed at him and proceeded to search through her bag, pulling out three jars of baby food. Remus slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I knew there was something I'd forgotten!"

"That's ok. I planned ahead" she said with a smirk.

"Dora dear, I think we're slowly changing into each other. Here I am getting forgetful and you're planning ahead. I must be getting old."

"Stop it. You're not old at all. Look! Look at those girls checking you out!" She said, pointing to three women sitting at a table near them. "See, I married a man who gets steamy looks down the street. Although…really they should know better. I mean, hello, am I not here? What do they think we've got sitting in the pram? Kittens? Hey!" at this she turned her attention on the girls "go look somewhere else, why don't you?"

She turned back to face her husband only to find him smirking at her.

"Now that, that's more like the Dora I know."

"Oh, don't you start!" she grumbled. She scooted her chair around so that the table no longer divided them. Turning to him, she leant forward and kissed him. Her lips were smooth and…tasted remarkably like plum purée. To her grumble, Remus broke the kiss and leaned back to look at her quizzically.

"Dora?"

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Have you been eating the baby food again?"

"No! Who do you think I am?" she asked, her face a perfect mask…that slowly cracked as a grin took over. "I got hungry ok! Besides, they're yummy!"

With that, Remus kissed her again with renewed fervour. As she slowly weakened in his arms, his tongue swept into her mouth, gently caressing her's. Noticing a waiter was approaching he broke away, nipping affectionately at her bottom lip before leaning back into his chair.

"You're right. They do taste nice."

---

So, tell me what you think! I have another story in the works about the pregnancy which is just as fluffy but with a bit more plot. I'm one for fluff, I can't help it!


End file.
